


The Last Call

by khapture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapture/pseuds/khapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a beer run.  How could it have gone so wrong?<br/>When there's only time for one last call, do you call for help?  Or do you call the love of your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Call

Dean had just finished reorganizing his entire vinyl collection and was in need of a beer. He walked out into the hall ad toward the kitchen, where he found Sam sitting at the table, reading as always.

Dean looked around. “Where’s Cas?” he asked, opening the fridge. Seeing no beer, he groaned, adding “Please tell me he’s out getting beer!”

Sam chuckled, “He’s out. Just not getting beer. He’s chasing down a lead on those dead hikers.”

Dean turned away from the fridge, eyebrows raise. “You let him chase down a lead on his own? Where at?”

“Texas. And relax. I’ve already talked to the sheriff’s office and told them to expect an intern to do his own investigation. Besides, there’s no job there. Just an animal attack.”

“Huh. Well, I guess he won’t be back for a few days. I’m gonna go on a beer run. Need anything?”

“Nah. I’m good.”

“Alright. See ya in a bit.”

“See ya.”

Dean drove the Impala into town and pulled into the parking lot of the small convenience store. It was just past dusk, so he parked on the side of the building. He didn’t like parking his beloved Baby out front when the obnoxious kids were active. He didn’t trust that they wouldn’t ding her up with their bikes and skateboards. Dean went inside, bought a case of beer and returned to his car. He put the beer on the passenger seat and walked around to the driver side door.

An older, frail looking man approached Dean, holding his ragged coat close to his body. “You have any spare change?” he pleaded with Dean.

Without turning around to face the man, Dean answered, “No. I’m sorry.”

“Well,” the man continued, his voice suddenly stronger, “how’s about you give me your car.” Dean turned around to address the man to find him holding a gun at waist level.

“Woah, man,” Dean started. “I don’t want any trouble. But I’m not giving you my car.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take it then,” the man said, pulling the trigger. The bullet tore through Dean’s leather jacket and the two shirts underneath it before piercing him just under his ribs. Dean collapsed to his knees, dropping his keys before completely falling to the ground. The man grabbed the keys and took off in the Impala. Dean had to do something. That car had everything in it. Sam would need it to keep hunting.

Dean knew he was going to die; he had seen this same type of injury many times before. There was no way around it, and he didn’t have long now. He rolled onto his side so he could grab his cell phone out of his back pocket, his body screaming in protest. He laid back on his back, catching his breath. He only had time for one call. He could call Sam for help, but there was no way he’d get there in time. He should call Cas, he needed to check in on him anyways. They had secretly been dating for weeks now. Dean had been the one to take that first step. Cas had left the bunker after an argument with Dean. And he didn’t come back, or call, for weeks. Dean had prayed to him every night, telling him he was sorry, begging for him to come back home. Cas finally came home and Dean was so relieved to see him that he wrapped him in a hug and then kissed him. Cas was shocked at first but then had returned the kiss.

Dean smiled at the memory as he dialed Cas. “Dean,” came his voice after the second ring.

“Hey, Cas,” he replied, doing his best to keep the pain from his voice. “How’s your investigation going?’

“Not so well. I’m starting to think this is a…what do you call it?” he paused, thinking for a moment. “A wild goose chase. Although, I’m not sure why someone would want to chase a wild goose.”

Dean laughed, grunting as his body reminded him of the bullet in his gut.

“Dean?” Cas called, his voice thick with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he lied. “I just ran into the edge of the kitchen table.”

“Ah, Same must be around?”

“Yeah.” Dean paused, trying to breathe around the pain. “Hey, if the case is a bust, why don’t you just come home?”

“That’s a good idea. If I leave tonight, I should be there by tomorrow night.”

“I’ll see you then…” he paused again, fighting off the weight that was starting to drag him under. “I love you, Cas.”

There was silence on the other end. It was the first time those words had been spoken between them. “I love you, too,” came Cas’ voice.  
They hung up and Dean let the tears roll down his face as he prayed. ‘Cas, don’t come, just listen. Promise me you’ll find my car and take care of Sammy. And always remember how much I love y-’ His prayer was cut short as he lost consciousness.

“You ready this time?” Dean, now standing above his lifeless body, turned to see Billie, the reaper. Cas suddenly appeared, obviously hearing Dean’s prayer. Cas fell to his knees at Dean’s side, his eyes already wet with tears. He reached out to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, hands shaking as he got closer to his face. Cas picked up Dean’s body, holding him close, repeatedly telling him he loved him.

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean whispered, his own tears falling again. He turned to Billie, “I’m ready.” She reached out and touched his shoulder, taking him from the parking lot of the convenience store, to the parking lot of the Roadhouse.

“Your brother will join you eventually,” Billie said with a sad smile. “I am sorry Dean. But this is a part of life.”

“I know,” he replied with a sigh, still taking in the sight of the Roadhouse. “What about Cas? Will he be able to come here?”

“Castiel will be allowed to join you here as well.’

Dean nodded. “Good,” he said. He could handle this. He’d go inside the Roadhouse, have a beer, or 10, with Ash and wait for his brother and angel...thought he prayed it wouldn’t be for a long time.


End file.
